·ε x т я α т ε я я ε s т я ι α l L σ v ε · ·:υɴ αмor exтrαɴjero:·
by andreastars95
Summary: Minako Aino trata de todas las maneras conquistar a Yaten Kou apesar de que él la rechaze. Pero en uno de sus planes ella descubre la verdadera identidad de los hermanos Kou, en realidad son las Sailor Starlights y son más peligrosas. Él arrogante y maleducado, Ella caprichosa y decidida..."¿Quién caerá primero?". Serena y...¿D o S?
1. Imaginación

**¡Hola a todos! Les presento mi nueva historia con mi pareja favorita por supuesto. Decidi poner a los personajes en el universo original con un poco de modificaciones minimas. Lo que quiere decir que son sailors. Ambientada en la temporada por supues Sailor Star. Quiero decir que el título del fic es debido a la canción de E.T de Katy Perry. Esta canción me inspiro a crear esta historia. De verdad amo esta canción y no se extrañen si pasa alguna de las cosas que dice la canción. Al igual que Rude Boy de Rihanna, me recuerda a Yaten todo malo y eso. Bueno sin mas preámbulos. Espero que les guste y me dejen sus opiniones a si me animo a continuar. Recomendable escuchar Rude boy en este capítulo (:**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen. Propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi. Si fuera mío juntaría a Minako y Yaten.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_-Cuando sientes que no hay manera de salir… El amor es la única salida-_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_[Come here rude boy, boy_

_Can you get it up_

_Come here rude boy, boy_

_Is you big enough?]_

Suena la música desde el celular.

_[Take it, take it_

_Baby, baby_

_Take it, take it_

_Love me, love me]_

Una rubia empezaba a cantarla a todo pulmón mientras se vestía para asistir a la preparatoria. Emocionada en un momento de suma distracción no se fijo que aplasto la cola de su gato. Solo cuando escucho un grito. La rubia busco a todas partes de donde provenía aquel ruido, hasta que reparo en mirar abajo.

-¡Hay Artemis que descuidado eres!-grito la rubia a su pequeña mascota, al mismo tiempo que quitaba su pie.

-¡Mina no lo vuelvas a hacer! ¡Me dolió!-hablo Artemis a su muy descuidada mejor amiga y asesorada. En conclusión es su dueña.

Lo que puede parecer raro es: ¿Cómo un gato puede hablar? La respuesta es que aquel gato es un guardián y ayuda a las Sailor Scouts.

-¡Ya va está bien! no te preocupes Artemis-dicho esto la rubia soltó una risa. Su compañero solo la miro pues sabía que solo lo mando a volar. Artemis subió a su cama a observar como Mina se terminaba de vestir.

-Mina estas de muy buen humor ¿A qué se debe?- pregunto Artemis, estaba contento de que su rubia compañera está muy feliz. Después de todo con el caos que están viviendo ahora, unas Sailor Animates buscan unas semillas estelares y Sailor Galaxia estaba más peligrosa que antes. No había mucha tranquilidad.

-Pues veras Artemis, hoy si voy a conquistar al arisco de Yaten Kou, no puedo conquistar a Seiya porque ese es para Serena, ni tampoco a Taiki ese es muy serio y es de Amy- Chillo Mina emocionada.

Explicación: El famoso grupo Three Lights con dioses griegos como integrantes, los tres hermanos Kou. Tres chicos pecadores de la vanidad, había ingresado a su preparatoria Juuban. Cuando se entero Mina casi se desmaya, y se prometió que saldría con los tres.

Había hecho toda una vida con cada uno de los integrantes. Claro solo en sueños.

Seiya Kou: El cantante y líder principal del grupo, con 1.69 cm de altura. Atlético, divertido, siempre alegre y entusiasmado. Con eso le bastaba tener para que Mina se enamore.

Taiki Kou: El mayor de los hermanos Kou, encargado de los teclados con 1.74 cm de altura. Le encanta la poesía y es muy serio todo el tiempo (aparte de ser una enciclopedia andante). A Mina le encantaba la idea de que él le enseñara todo y se dijo que sería un buen partido.

"Pero esos dos ya están descartados" eso se recordó Mina mentalmente. Al que quería conquistar y esperaba ansiosamente era:

Yaten Kou: El menor de los Kou, apodado por Seiya como "El enano" sin embargo nadie se atrevía a llamarlo así, sería una muerte segura. Arisco, rudo, egoísta, narcisista, directo. Esa es la descripción perfecta para él. Con 1.60 cm de altura

Mina se prometió que lo conquistaría, no le importaba que métodos tuviera que recurrir para conquistar ese frío corazón, no por nada es la Diosa del Amor.

_Ella_ tomada de la mano de_ él_, en un hermoso atardecer. Mirándose fijamente y confesando su verdadero amor a_ ella_.

_Ella_ le correspondía, no le importaba las consecuencias._ El_ con su mano acariciando su mentón, mientras que con su otra mano agarraba su cuello para atraerla más hacia sí.

¡Un beso! Eso es lo que estaba a punto de hacer. _Ella_ cerró sus ojos esperando el tan esperado beso. Llorando de alegría en su mente.

¡Por fin Mina lo conquisto!

¡Gano la lotería!

¡Yaten Kou la iba a besar!

¡No era un sueño!...Pero, ya se retraso su beso ¿Qué pasaba?

-¿Mina?- escucho que le hablaban. ¿Esa es la voz de Artemis?

Abrió sus ojos y se sorprendió. Miro a su alrededor en busca de Yaten y su atardecer. Pero se encontró con la mirada de Artemis y en su cuarto.

-Imaginabas, que frustración Mina-dijo Artemis mientras la observaba, Mina se dio cuenta que en verdad estaba imaginando.

Frustración

Eso era lo que sentía ella, frustración de la buena, pues sus métodos que ideaba nunca funcionaban. Yaten Kou nunca cedía, el condenado la ignoraba. Pero Mina Aino nunca se da por vencida, siempre mira positivamente y le encanta los difíciles.

-Pero yo hare que suceda en la realidad-dijo Mina mientras cerraba su puño y miraba arriba, riendo.-Yaten Kou será mío y seré la señora Kou.

-Mina, si quieres que pase eso, deberías irte ya- Mina miro a Artemis sin entender a que se refería. Solo hasta que vio el reloj se dio cuenta a lo que se refería. Soltó un grito.

Rápido agarro sus cosas y se despidió de Artemis. Corrió rumbo a la preparatoria Juuban.

-Espero no llegar tarde de nuevo- grito Mina mientras cruzaba una calle. Un momento después recordó que sería buena idea escuchar música en lo que llegaba. Por lo que rápidamente saco su celular y se puso sus auriculares. Encendió el reproductor y puso la música que escuchaba.

Empezó a cantar:

_[Do you like it boy_  
_I wa-wa-want_  
_What you wa-wa-want_  
_Give it to me baby_  
_Like boom, boom, boom]_

"Esta canción siento que se la dirijo a Yaten ¡Qué emoción!, A él le va como el anillo al dedo"

Así continuo escuchando música hasta llegar a la preparatoria. Al correr la puerta del salón busco y encontró a Serena y Amy. Esta ultima enseñando a la primera matemáticas. Aunque la primera parecía que ya no le seguía el ritmo pues su cara era de absoluta confusión pero Amy no parecía darse cuenta.

-¡CHICAS YA LLEGUE!-con una sonrisa grito a todo pulmón Mina. Todos se voltearon a ver, Serena y Amy la miraban con una sonrisa dibujada en su cara, pero de un momento a otro se le borro mientras que apuntaban con su dedo atrás. Mina no entendió a que se refería hasta que alguien le hablo.

-Tan escandalosa como siempre Aino, eres un estorbo déjame pasar

Mina giro su cara para encontrarse que la empujaban, vio que era Yaten quien la corrió para pasar.

-¡Yaten!- exclamo Mina emocionada mientras perseguía a Yaten hasta su asiento. El no se había sentado cuando la miro a la cara.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó un Yaten fastidiado, pues en ese instante Mina se le había colgado del brazo.

-Yaten, vamos no seas malo sal conmigo ¡soy una buena novia te lo prometo!- dijo Mina con alegría mientras Yaten se deshacía del agarre.

-¿Qué tienes en tu cabeza? Jamás saldría contigo así sea el fin del mundo-exclamo Yaten irritado. Pues la actitud de la rubia lo irritaba hasta límites insospechados.

-Vamos Yaten, no seas malo con Mina- dijo una tercera voz, ambos miraron buscando donde provenía esa voz. Encontraron a la persona entrando al salón seguido de otra persona. El que dijo eso con una mirada alegre, el otro con una mirada seria.

-¡Seiya! ¡Taiki! Hola ¿cómo están chicos?- dijo Mina con una sonrisa. En aquel momento bajo la guardia y Yaten aprovecho para deshacer su agarre. Mina se volvió hacia el enojada.

-Yaten no me hagas esto-dijo Mina mientras lo miraba, Yaten la ignoro completamente sentándose y poniendo sus auriculares para escuchar música.

-Mina no le hagas caso a mi hermano- dijo un sonriente Seiya mientras negaba la actitud del menor.

En ese momento Seiya desvió la vista y encontró a Serena.

-Bombón ¿cómo estás?- rápidamente camino hacia serena y se sentó a su lado. Serena sonrió y empezaron a platicar sobre trivialidades.

Mina vio que Taiki se sentaba al lado de Amy y debatían sobre teorías de física. Finalmente entro el profesor y Mina resignada se sentó.

Al terminar la clase, llegó el descanso. Mina estaba guardando sus cosas mientras veía de reojo a Yaten. El guardo sus cosas y salió del salón. En ese momento Mina rápidamente se paró y lo encontró en el pasillo

-¡Yaten! ¿A dónde vas?- grito Mina. Yaten se detuvo y la miro.

-A ti que te importa Aino- dicho esto continuó su camino.

Seiya y serena estaban saliendo cuando presenciaron la escena.

-Mina ¿Quieres acompañarnos a la cooperativa?- preguntó Seiya mientras Serena se le abalanzaba a Mina.

-¡Vamos Mina tengo mucha hambre!- exclamo una sonriente Serena.

Mina accedió y bajaron a la cooperativa.

.

.

.

* * *

¿**Tomates o flores? Es la introducción pues no espero que esperen que Yaten de la nada se enamora de la loca de Mina, si al contrario su presencia lo irrita, pero todo cambiara por supuesto... Espero que les haya gustado la introducción.**

**¿Review?**


	2. Emperador

**¡Hola a todos! La frase es de Bo peep de T-ARA. Esa canción es muy pegajosa y me encanta.**

**Espero que disfruten el capítulo 2.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**Emperador**

**~Don't lose your temper so- so- so quickly~**

Llegaron a la cooperativa en donde Serena quería comer todo lo que veía y le hacía berrinches a Seiya para que se lo comprara.

Mina se acerco a ellos y empezó a mirar a los alrededores. Regreso su mirada a la cooperativa porque quiere comprar unas galletas o algún jugo.

Encontró lo que quería comer, unas galletas Emperador sabor limón. Llamo rápido al vendedor.

-¿Sí?-pregunto el vendedor a la rubia.

-Unas galletas Emperador sabor limón por favor-dijo una sonriente Mina. El vendedor fue a buscar las galletas, en el preciso momento en que la rubia iba a agarrar las galletas una mano apareció y las agarro antes que ella. La persona que se lo quito rápido pago y se marcho.

Mina estaba desconcertada primero miro al vendedor y luego a la persona, y se sorprendió que fue Yaten el que le había robado sus galletas. Quería ir a donde estaba el y arrebatárselo pero vio que Serena y Seiya la veían.

-Mina ignora a mi hermano, cómprate otras ¿Sí?-hablo Seiya y Mina lanzo un suspiro.

-Me puede dar otras galletas Emperador sabor limón por favor.

-Lo siento muñeca esa era la última-respondió el vendedor.

-¿Cómo que la última? ¡Me estas tomando el pelo ¿verdad?!- enfureció Mina. Apretó su puño y le pego a la pared. Estaba encabronada, había alcanzado su límite. Le encantaban esas galletas, todos los días las comía y no se lo perdonaba a Yaten que le haya hecho eso. Esta vez nadie le impediría buscar a ese peli plateado.

-Mina no pierdas el control tan rápido-hablo Serena con un tono suplicante. Mina miro a Serena y mordió sus labios. Tenía razón Serena, ella perdió rápido su control pero es que Yaten se metió con sus galletas y ella tenía mucha hambre. Su plan de conquistarlo no lo puede abandonar, quizás y el destino le dio esta oportunidad de ir tras él y comer sus galletas y tal vez algo más. Que pensamientos tenía últimamente la rubia.

-No lo estoy perdiendo, mira Serena estoy muy tranquila-sonrió Mina. Serena y Seiya se le quedaron mirando no muy seguros de las palabras de la rubia.

-Chicos estoy muy feliz, ahora si me disculpan tengo que buscar algo en el salo, ustedes continúen acaramelados-termino por decir Mina y se despidió con la mano. Ellos les devolvieron el saludo.

-¿Qué le pasa a Mina?- se acerco Amy a preguntar. Ella vio todo lo que ocurrió pues estaba cerca de ellos junto con Taiki comiendo unos helados.

-Ella es muy bipolar, tal y como dice Yaten-hablo Taiki. Todos miraban de lejos como la rubia se alejaba al tiempo que miraba discretamente atrás.

-Mina está muy decidida a conquistar a Yaten-dijo Serena, todos voltearon a ver a la rubia de dos coletas. – Vamos chicos que no es una novedad– término por reír la rubia.

-Es cierto, pero ¿lo conseguirá? Yaten es una presa muuuy difícil, para esa chica es imposible- dijo Taiki.- Aparte por otras razones-Taiki y Seiya cruzaron miradas rápidamente.

-Bueno ya no hablemos de eso ¡Vamos a sentarnos y a comer! ¿QUIÉN ESTA CONMIGO?-grito Seiya, Serena rápido alzo la mano apoyando a Seiya. Y así todos fueron a sentarse y conversar.

Mina llego al pasillo sin que nadie la siga, ella pensó que todos la iban a seguir pues se le quedaron mirando. Se sintió incomoda al sentir todas las miradas así que mientras se iba miraba atrás para observarlos y vigilar que no la siga. Cuando vio que estaba segura se dio cuenta que estaba en el pasillo del edificio C. Muy lejos de su salón, así que rápido salió del edificio.

Recordó que mientras estaba aquí de pie pensando, Yaten podía ya haberse acabado sus galletas. Por lo que empezó a moverse y buscar al chico.

Y estuvo así por lo menos tres minutos buscando a su presa hasta que cerca de la cancha de Basquetbol en un árbol lo encontró. Se iba acercar y acorralarlo para que le devuelva sus galletas y ella lo obligaría que la alimente. Una perfecta estrategia.

Eso fue lo que pensó y lentamente se empezó acercar desde atrás. Yaten leía un libro y vio que el ponía sus audífonos, claramente escuchaba música siguió observando hasta que encontró con satisfacción que todavía tenía sus galletas a más de la mitad. Se alegro y dio un paso más pero no pensaba que su plan fallaría.

-¡MINA!-grito una alegre Lita acercándose corriendo hacia la rubia. Mina le lanzo una mirada asesina a su amiga pero esta no la capto. Rápidamente volvió a ver a su presa pero esta ni se inmutaba a reparar en su presencia.

-¿Qué le vas a hacer a Yaten, Mina?- pregunto Lita ni bien estuvo cerca de la rubia.

-Solo le pediré que me devuelva mis galletas Lita-respondió Mina mientras observaba al peli plateado. Por lo que en vista que su plan había fallado ya que la observaban atentamente por Lita. Decidió acercarse y pedírselo.

-Yaten…. ¡Hola!- hablo una sonriente a Yaten. Él ni la miro siguió leyendo y comiendo una galleta.- ¿Yaten? Hola contesta- insistió Mina pero él seguía así.

-Mina creo que no te escucha por que tiene sus audífonos puestos- dijo Lita, Mina lo sabía y no sabía qué hacer.

-¿Eh? Cierto Lita que tonta soy- rápido Mina se puso delante de Yaten y le hizo señas pero él insistía en no verla. Ella se irrito.

-¿Por qué no me contestas cuando te llamo?- pregunto Mina. Lita se acerco a Mina y toco el hombro de la rubia para que se calmara.

-¿Yaten?- pregunto Lita. Esta vez Yaten si que hizo caso.

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunto Yaten solo mirando a Lita, ignorando olímpicamente a la rubia. Esto irrito a Mina que enseguida se hizo notar.

-No me contestaste cuando te llame Yaten- reclamo Mina pero ni el menor caso.

-Supongo que no escuchabas a Mina porque tenías puesto tu música demasiado alto ¿verdad?- hablo Lita. Yaten la observo y medito, segundos después se le curvo una sonrisa.

-No escuchaba música solo simulaba que lo escuchaba, esta niña es demasiado escandalosa-termino de decirlo y comió otra galleta.

-¿QUÉ? ME ENGAÑASTE YATEN-grito Mina.

-Aino déjame en paz-dicho esto se paro y se quito sus audífonos. -piérdanse las dos adiós.

-Espera Yaten-Mina lo alcanzo y en un ágil movimiento le quito sus galletas el estaba desconcertado no esperaba perder sus galletas.

-¡Oye Aino devuélvemelo yo las compre!-hablo Yaten enfurecido. Mina estaba comiendo ya unas galletas.

-Pero que dices si son mías tu me las quitaste-rebatió Mina con la boca llena. Yaten hizo un gesto de asco.

-Ya como sea ya no las quiero, eres demasiado estúpida Aino me das asco-dijo Yaten y se fue caminando. Lita observo a Mina y vio que esta contenía unas lágrimas mirando fijamente al peli plateado.

-Ya se me quito el hambre ¿Lita las quieres?-pregunto Mina mientras se limpiaba sus ojos. Lita acepto y se las termino por comer. En ese momento tocaron la campana y fueron juntas al aula.

-Chicas ¿dónde estaban? Lita no te vi en el receso y Mina no te encontré aquí en el salón ¿dónde estabas?- pregunto una Serena triste. A su lado estaban Taiki y Amy.

-Bueno estaba jugando y luego me encontré a Mina-dijo Lita a Serena. Mina busco con la mirada a Yaten y lo encontró estaba sentado con los pies arriba de su mesa y sus brazos detrás de su cuello, platicando con Seiya.

Entro el profesor y rápido todos fueron a sus asientos y comenzó la clase.

Al finalizar las clases, Seiya propuso que todos vayan a su casa a cenar y a jugar un rato. Todos respondieron muy animadamente pero a nadie les sorprendió que Mina fuera la más animada excepto Lita.

-Entonces ¿sí?- pregunto una vez más Seiya a todos.

-Por supuesto que sí Seiya quiero comer y jugar ¡sí!-respondió muy animada Serena y todos corearon a la rubia.

-¿Qué esperamos chicos? ¡Vamos!-dijo Mina, ella estaba muy animada porque iría a la casa de Yaten. A pesar de que él le haya dicho eso en el receso no se daba por vencida, ella lo conquistaría Sí o Sí no acepta otra opción.

Tan encismada estaba en sus pensamientos otra vez que no presto atención a lo que pasaba.

-¿Por qué no Yaten?- pregunto Seiya a su hermano.

-Tengo que ir al estudio, y no tengo interés en una cena y divertirme son tonterías- respondió con tono arrogante Yaten. Trataron de convencerlo pero no se pudo, el se termino yendo e ignorándolos.

Cuando Mina reparo en la ausencia de Yaten pregunto dónde estaba.

-Chicos ¿Y Yaten?- preguntó Mina. La que estaba al lado de Mina era Amy.

-Se fue al estudio Mina-respondió amablemente Amy.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-grito Mina eso hizo que todos voltearan a ver asustados a Mina.

-Perdón, pero no entiendo porque no quiere estar aquí-dijo Mina, Seiya se acerco y la animo. Ella acepto de buena gana.

Cuando llegaron a la casa a Mina se le ocurrió un nuevo plan. Y ese es el entrar al cuarto de Yaten e inspeccionarlo y quizás agarrar algún recuerdo. Entraría a su cuarto aprovechando que nadie la vea, pero tenía el problema de no saber cuál es su cuarto. Discretamente preguntaría a sus hermanos.

Entre todos decidieron pedir Pizza. Seiya y Serena se ofrecieron a traer las bebidas, mientras Amy y Lita irían a rentar una película. Solo estaban Rei (la llamaron para que venga, y llego hace pocos minutos), Taiki y ella. Rei y Taiki hacían los bocadillos, a Mina le negaron que hiciera los bocadillos debido a que puede que los envenene, eso hizo molestar a la rubia.

Un rato después llegaron Amy y Lita con una película de Terror. Ya se imaginaba que traerían una de terror para que se abrasen. Mina vio a Taiki pero pensó que no sería el indicado preguntar él era muy suspicaz. Así que espero a Seiya hasta que diez minutos después llego con Serena. Ambos cargando cada quien 2 botellas de a 2L.

Fueron a la cocina y las dejaron. Serena fue a hablar o más bien pelear con Rei. Amy y Lita estaban con Taiki en la cocina preparando todo. Observo que Seiya estaba solo afuera esperando al repartidor de Pizza. Mina no pudo encontrar una mejor oportunidad. Rápidamente salió de la casa y se acerco a él.

-¡Hola Seiya!-hablo sonriente Mina. Seiya se sobresalto y la miro.

-¡Hola Mina! Qué onda linda ¿qué haces aquí?- respondió animadamente Seiya. Él había descubierto que al igual que Serena, Mina le contagiaba su alegría y le tenía mucho aprecio a esta linda rubia.

-Decidí acompañarte, aquí hace un clima de lo más fenomenal ¿no crees?-platico Mina. Seiya sonrío.

-La verdad que sí hay un buen clima-dijo Seiya y miro al cielo. Mina estuvo platicando un rato con Seiya hasta que llego finalmente el tema que quería.

-La verdad que si, la casa si es amplia a veces en mi cuarto va Yaten a sacarme las cosas, ya le dije que no lo haga pero ya sabes cómo es el de rabioso- respondió enojado Seiya.

-Bueno lo entiendo, ¿tu cuarto esta cerca de la cocina?-pregunto Mina.

-No tanto, mi cuarto está subiendo las escaleras la primera puerta- respondió a la pregunta de Mina. Ella ya le iba a preguntar por fin.

-Wow, ¿Y el de Yaten y… Taiki?-no quería preguntar el de Taiki pero tenía que hacerlo para no levantar sospechas.

-El de Taiki está al lado mío y el de Yaten esta hasta el fondo junto a un cuadro y una ventana- respondió Seiya en ese momento llego el repartidor de Pizzas. Pago y entraron juntos a la casa. Todos empezaron a comer y a contar banalidades.

Hasta que finalmente terminaron de comer y pusieron la película. Seiya y Serena estaban en un sofá muy juntitos. Amy y Taiki en otro. Lita, Rei y ella estaban en otro. Mina pensó que esta es la oportunidad de ir si no Yaten llegaría y estaría todo su plan jodido.

-Chicos, voy al baño, en un momento regreso ¿vale? No pongan pausa a la película- hablo Mina, todos voltearon a ver y asintieron.

Rápido fue y volteo a ver que nadie la veía y enseguida con mucho cuidado subió las escaleras. Paso por el pasillo y observo la primera puerta y no resistió la tentación de abrir el cuarto de Seiya.

Abrió la puerta y observo su habitación, estaba todo desordenado. La cerro y avanzo, encontró la habitación de Taiki y otra vez cayó en la tentación, la abrió y vio que todo estaba ordenado y muy limpio, lleno de libros por todas partes.

Finalmente cerró la puerta y vio al fondo que había una puerta y no pudo evitar estremecerse. Nerviosa llego hasta el fondo y se quedo observando la puerta.

Dudo unos instantes, tenía miedo que la descubran en el acto. Repaso toda la situación y decidida agarro el manojo de la puerta y la abrió.

_Esa fue la primera vez en que Mina dio un paso a lo que sería hoy un desastre y arrepentida quedaría de hacerlo._

_-Sé que yo debí de haberme rendido desde hace mucho tiempo.-Hablo una voz destrozada._

_-Debiste pero ya no hay retorno estás conmigo aunque te tenga que obligar.-contesto una segunda voz._

* * *

**Espero sus reviews sobre esta historia. Che no hay ninguno u.u . No se si continuar con la historia estoy deprimida TT_TT.**

**_27 de Octubre 2012_**


	3. ¡Estoy en la Cima!

**Nos vemos al final del capítulo. ¡Que lo disfruten! Muchas Gracias.**

* * *

**Estoy en la cima**

.

.

.

**¿Dónde está la emoción si no te arriesgas?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-¡Despierta ya!.-se escucho un grito desde la planta baja. Evidente molesta que su hija sea tan perezosa para levantarse.

- ¿Acaso quieres faltar a clase niña?.-se escucho un segundo grito proveniente de un niño que se encontraba desayunando.

-¡Ya me estoy levantando mamá!.-respondió con un grito la persona a la que gritaban. Con pereza se levantó de la cama, todavía seguía medio dormida. Y es que Serena Tsukino odiaba ir a la escuela. Le costaba trabajo levantarse y más si es en la madrugada, exactamente a las 6 am. Miro a su alrededor y encontró a su gatita Luna durmiendo todavía en su pequeña cama que Serena le había construido como un regalo a su guardiana, Luna dormía con una cara de satisfacción, a ella le molesto que su gata disfrute dormir mientras que ella tiene que levantarse para ir a la prepa.

Así que se paró de su cama y camino hasta quedar enfrente de Luna. Se agacho y la observo con el ceño fruncido. A luna se le dibujo una sonrisa, que Serena no espero más, agarro la oreja de la gata.

-¡LUNA!.-grito Serena en el oído de la gatita. Luna se sobresalto por el grito que acabo en la cama de Serena.

-¡Serena me asustaste!.-dijo con voz dolida Luna. Pues ella dormía complaciente hasta que un grito desde el exterior la despertase de un tirón. En definitiva eso no era divertido.

-Perdón Luna pero es que no podía evitarlo.-termino de decir eso Serena y un milisegundo más empezó a reírse bajo la atenta mirada de reproche de Luna.

-Bueno se te va a hacer tarde Serena. Así que haz el favor de vestirte de una vez que sigues en pijama.-dijo Luna y acto seguido fue a acostarse un rato más en su pequeña cama.

Mientras la rubia se vestía no podía evitar maldecir los lunes en que es el inicio de la tortura de la prepa. Y es que le chocaba hasta límites insospechados. Su vida de por sí ya era muy complicada con ser Sailor Moon como para que además tenga que estudiar. Cuando alguien la comprendería que ella se esfuerza mucho. Siempre se quejaba con sus amigas: Mina, Amy, Lita y Rei pero la mayoría le decía que su obligación es asistir a clase sin importar que tienen que salvar al mundo de los villanos, la excepción era su amiga Mina que estaba igual que ella, ambas se parecen mucho. Mina siempre le acompaña en su dolor. Termino de poner sus zapatos y bajo a desayunar donde la esperaba su madre y su hermano menor.

-Qué hora de levantarte Serena. Hace más de treinta minutos que estoy gratando que bajes a desayunar.-le regaño su madre, serena solo atino a bajar la cabeza, asentir y pedir perdón.-Bueno ayúdame a preparar el desayuno.

-¿Qué? Mamá pensé que ya estaba listo el desayuno.-dijo la rubia. Su mamá le paso la sartén y no acepto ninguna objeción. La aludida de la pequeña odango tuvo que ocuparse de la sartén.

Unos dos minutos después. Serena seguía batallando con los huevos estrellados. Mientas su mamá platicaba con su esposo disfrutando ambos sus tazas de café que ella había preparado mientras le hacía el desayuno al menor de los Tsukino. Cuando se escucho desde la puerta el timbre. Todos lo escucharon y Serena no puedo evitar ofrecerse.

-¡Yo voy!-grito Serena mirando suplicante a su madre.

-No, tú te quedas a cocinar, no me importa si te quedan quemados. Es tu desayuno y el de tu padre.- le respondió desafiante su madre Ikuko que la rubia no pudo protestar así que volvió con su comida.

-¡Ve querida a ver quién es!-respondió sonriente el padre de Serena mientras leía atentamente el periódico, ignorando olímpicamente la conversación que sostenía con su esposa.

-Está bien.- respondió Ikuko a la petición de su esposo Kenji. Dejo la taza de café que estaba bebiendo y fue a la puerta. No sin antes ver si ya se había acabado la comida de su hijo menor.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con un joven de ojos cafés con cabello castaño oscuro. Lo inspecciono y se dio cuenta que es el cartero.

-¡Buenos días! ¿Familia Tsukino? Tengo una carta que entregar.-saludo el cartero sonriente mientras que con una mano sostenía la carta.

-Así es, ¿Para quién es la carta?

-Para Serena Tsukino.

-¡Oh, Serena! Ella es mi hija.- respondió la mamá de Serena. Entonces el cartero le entrego el formulario que tiene que firmar.

Cuando hubo terminado de firmar, el cartero le entrego la cartera y ella le dio las gracias. El cartero le deseo feliz día. Ella observo la carta con mucha atención, dio la vuelta para ver el destinatario y se sorprendió al ver quién era el que le mando la carta a su hija.

-¡SERENA! Ven en este instante, te llego una carta jovencita.-dijo Ikuko. Ella se quedo en la puerta esperando que Serena se asome.

Serena que ya había terminado la batalla con los huevos estrellados (le quedaron quemados, tanto que su papá le rechazo el desayuno). Escucho que su mamá le llamaba. Al principio iba a desobedecer el llamado pero en cuanto escucho que le había llegado una carta dejo de pensar el desobedecer, y fue como una bala a la puerta donde encontró a su madre sosteniendo la dichosa carta.

-Ten la carta hija.-dijo su madre y le tendió la carta. Serena la agarro y la observo un rato, en tanto su madre la observaba con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Ya viste quien la manda Serena?-pregunto por fin su madre cansada del silencio de Serena. La rubia alzo la vista directo a su madre. Trago con dificultad, estaba nerviosa. Lentamente volteó la carta para ver el remitente.

Poso su mirada en el nombre. Y quedo estática.

-¿Serena? Hija ¿estás bien?- pregunto muy preocupada su madre. Su hija quedo muy pálida y le salían hasta lágrimas. Su madre se espanto un poco por ese repentino semblante de Serena.

-Mamá...- se oyó por fin hablar a Serena.

-¿Sí?-respondió Ikuko intrigada por la palidez de su hija Serena.

-Es de…es de…

Era le tercera jodida vez que le llamaban desde abajo para que se apresurara a bajar. Estaba harto de ellos, ¿acaso no escuchaban que había respondido que ya pronto terminaba? Era muy frustrante, de verdad demasiado frustrante, y lo más frustrante es que tiene que ir a la estúpida escuela que no le interesaba en lo más mínimo.

Lo encontraba inservible, a él no le importaba este planeta. Menos el hecho de aguantar a las chicas molestosas que cuando pasaba a su lado se ponían histéricas. No aceptaba esa actitud tan penosa, estúpida y tonta de las fans. Pero hay chica en la prepa que podría llevarse el título de irritante, pero no quería mencionarla. Su sola presencia le irritaba, parecía que estaba pegada como un chicle. Siempre intentando conquistarlo, bah ¡Como si eso funcionara conmigo! Pensaba siempre, y procuraba de evitarla todo el tiempo.

Termino de vestirse y se digno a salir de su cuarto y bajo las escaleras. Y en el comedor estaban los dos que más odiaba por juntarse con esas. Aquellas chicas con quienes se llevan sus dos hermanos, él no las soporta. Esas niñas tan tontas y feas. Aquella Bombón como suele llamarle él a ella, esa rubia de dos coletas tonta hasta límites insospechados,

-Pero que cara traes Yaten. Parece que no te levantaste con buen humor-dijo Seiya mirando divertido a Yaten. Él le lanzo una mirada asesina.

-Cállate Seiya, ya estoy aquí vamos de una jodida vez a esa cárcel.-respondió de muy mal humor Yaten.

Cárcel así es como Yaten siempre definía a ese lugar donde lo llevaban por muchas horas.

-Vamos Yaten no seas maleducado, tranquilízate ¿sí?- hablo por primera vez el mayor de los tres, Taiki Kou. Él era el más tranquilo y correcto de los tres. Soportaba siempre el malhumor o humor de ambos chicos, aunque generalmente el menor de los Kou ósea Yaten no siempre estaba de humor. A menos que sea con aquella gata llamada Luna de la chica de su hermano Seiya. En fin para él le era difícil llevar el control tanto como cantantes, familia y Starlights.

-Vale Taiki, ya estoy más tranquilo.-dijo por fin Yaten.

-Bueno vamos que el chofer está esperando afuera.- dijo Taiki y los dos empezaron a caminar a la salida. Cuando salieron, Taiki cerró el departamento y bajaron al estacionamiento. Donde los esperaban como 35 fans. Sin otra opción tanto Seiya como Taiki saludaron y desearon buen día. Yaten las ignoro y fue al auto. Terminaron y se subieron ambos. El coche se puso en marcha a la prepa.

-Yaten tienes que ser más amable. Recuerda que son nuestras fans.-hablo Taiki después de unos minutos en el coche, mirando severamente al acusado. Yaten volteo a verlo con irritación.

-¿Para qué? Ni las conozco. No tengo interés en ser más amable. Taiki ya hemos hablado de eso. Yo solo quiero encontrarla, además a esas niñas ni se las dedicamos. Solo a ella. Respondió Yaten, Seiya solo los observaba alternamente.

-Lo sé pero somos cantantes y tenemos que cumplir con eso, si no nos despedirán por tu culpa.- respondió a su vez Taiki. Yaten solo rodo los ojos y lo ignoro el resto del curso a la cárcel.

En los pasillos de Juuban, una pequeña con cabello azul iba directo al salón. Ella siempre llegaba temprano, le gustaba pasear por los alrededores o corregir alguna tarea (la hacía en su casa, pero revisaba en la clase si se puede mejorar). Le fascinaba el estudio.

Su nombre es Amy Mizuno. Una chica muy estudiosa y correcta. Entro al salón y encontró a una de sus amigas.

-Buenos días Lita-saludo Amy a Lita. Que enseguida la aludida fue a saludarla.

-Buenos días Amy ¿cómo estás?-pregunto Lita cuando la azulita se había sentado en su lugar. Lita agarro una silla cercana y se sentó.

-Muy bien, gracias ¿Y tú Lita?

-Muy bien-rio Lita. Y unos minutos después Amy le estaba pasando la tarea a Lita. Pues ésta olvido hacer la tarea (ni siquiera sabía que había una).

Así fueron llegando los alumnos, ya eran cuarto para las ocho. En unos momentos timbrarían para el inicio de clases.

Cuando llegaron los Three Lights. Lita y Amy dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y miraron entrar a los tres chicos. Taiki y Seiya las saludaron y empezaron a platicar muy animadamente, mientras Yaten se sentaba en su lugar y hacía una tarea que no termino de hacer.

Una rubia con un característico lazo rojo corría por todas las calle tratando de no llegar tarde. Pues se había quedado dormida de nuevo. Cuando cruzo la calle, sintió que su celular sonaba.

Se detuvo a lado de una tienda y saco su celular. Le llegó un mensaje de Serena:

**[MINA IA NTRO LA MSTRA?]**

Así decía el mensaje de la rubia de dos coletas, totalmente sin buena ortografía. Rápidamente Mina le escribió:

**[SERENA NO E NI LLEGDO A LA PPA, APRTE NOS VN A SAKR]**

Termino de escribir y lo envió. Bueno hizo el intento tenía que abreviar todo rápido. Y volvió a correr solo le quedaba unas dos esquinas para llegar a Juuban. Pero solo un minuto después le llego un nuevo mensaje de Serena:

**[TNGO HMBRE]**

Mina se paró en seco al leer el mensaje y se empezó a reír a carcajadas. Pues como se le ocurría a Serena enviar eso cuando podía llegar tarde.

No le contesto el mensaje y continúo corriendo hasta entrar a Juuban.

Al entrar al salón diviso a sus dos amigas conversando con Taiki y Seiya.

-¡Hola chicos, Amy, Lita!-saludo efusivamente Mina mientras pasaba a su lado. Todos los mencionados le devolvieron el saludo. Ella fue a su lugar junto a Yaten a dejar su bulto. En ese momento Seiya se levanto y fue junto a Mina. Cuando estuvo a su espalda de Mina se acerco a su oído.

-Mina, ¿podemos hablar al rato?-susurro a su oído. Mina se estremeció a su cercanía y asintió con la cabeza. Seiya sonrío y fue junto con Taiki a fuera del salón. Mina miro a ambos y luego dirigió su vista sus amigas, y ellas les hicieron señas de que vaya con ellas.

Yaten había observado como Seiya había hablado en el oído de ella y luego se fuera con una sonrisa. A él no le agradaba el hecho de que Fighter se llevara con esas niñas. Ya hablaría con él de nuevo, por lo que sin darle más importancia continúo con su tarea.

-¿Lita que copias?-pregunto Mina mientras veía las libretas y se sentaba a un lado de ellas en una banca vacía.

-La tarea de Biología.-respondió Lita sin despegar la vista de la libreta.

-¿QUÉ? ¿CUÁNDO LA MARCARON? ¡NO LA HICE!-grito a todo pulmón Mina en tanto se ponía de pie, que hizo que casi todos la voltearan a ver como bicho raro (excepto Yaten que ni enterado con el grito, pues éste se encontraba concentrado en la tarea).

-Mina por favor baja la voz-le pidió peli azul en voz baja apenada mientras con un gesto se disculpaba de los que las observaban.

-Lo siento-se disculpo Mina igual avergonzada y se volvió a sentar.-Amy ¿me puedes pasar también a mi? ¿Verdad que sí?-le suplico Mina agarrando de los hombros a Amy mientras la meneaba. Justo cuando la azul iba a contestar entro serena al salón.

-¿Llegue…tarde?-fue lo que alcanzo a decir la rubia pues había corrido y quedado sin aliento. Miro a su alrededor y comprobó que todavía no la habían sacado por lo que no había llegado tarde.- ¡Que alivio!- cerro los ojos y se dejo caer en la entrada.

-¡Serena!-Se escucho muchas voces pronunciar su nombre.

-¡Bombón!-grito Seiya, él venía con Taiki conversando cuando vieron como cayo serena.

Tanto como Lita, Mina, Amy y Seiya fueron a ayudar a la rubia de dos coletas. La pararon y la llevaron al asiento más cercano.

-¿Serena estas cansada?, ¿estás bien?-preguntaron al unisonó los cuatro. Serena abrió los ojos y sonrío con todo su esplendor.

-Chicas tengo algo que mostrarles.-se apresuro a decirles a las tres. Y las tres cruzaron la mirada.

- Bueno Bombón veo que estas bien, te dejare para que les muestres a ellas eso.-dijo Seiya y serena asintió alegre, hasta el momento no había reparado en la presencia de Seiya. Entonces él se alejo y se fue con Yaten y Taiki.

-A ver ¿qué es Serena? ¿Es importante?- pregunto Mina con un buen humor.

Serena agarro su bulto y busco algo bajo la atenta mirada de las tres. Lo encontró y se los tendió. Al principio dudaron que fuera, pero luego reconocieron que era una carta. Y la primera en reaccionar fue Mina que se lo arrebato de las manos.

Pero un milisegundo más tarde Mina dudo y busco la aprobación de Serena. La aludida aprobó y tanto Lita como Amy se acercaron a Mina.

Las tres leyeron el remitente y se quedaron boquiabiertas. Miraron de nuevo a Serena y esta las ínsito a abrir la carta y leerla. Por lo que Mina nerviosa saco la carta y finalmente leyeron en silencio.

_Querida serena:_

_Para empezar siento contestarte tan tarde pero es que no tenía tiempo de comunicarme contigo. ¡Por favor no llores! ¡Llegue sano y salvo a Estados Unidos! Me he estado adaptando al ambiente occidental pero no sabes cuánto extraño tu presencia (tus berrinches infantiles). Espero que estés estudiando no quiero que mi futura esposa sea una tonta ¡es una broma! (recuerdo cuando sin querer me lanzaste el examen, y me reí de ti, ah que viejos recuerdos, fue el día que nos conocimos) Te quiero como sea Serena. _

_La universidad me está matando, pero hice amistad con unos amigos y una amiga que se llama Marilyn y habla perfectamente nuestro idioma por lo que puedo hablar muy a gusto con ella. No te pongas celosa sabes que solo te quiero a ti. Ya quiero volver a verte a ti y a todas las demás. Nos seguimos comunicando. Lamento que sea corta la carta pero tengo que entregar un ensayo para el lunes y esta carta tiene que recorrer el mundo. _

_Cuídate y ¡Te amo!_

_Con cariño: Darien_

Al terminar de leer, tanto Lita como Amy estaban calmadas pero la rubia de Mina estaba emocionada y dando brinquitos, que un segundo más tarde la rubia de dos coletas hacía lo mismo.

-Sere no puedo creerlo. Estoy contenta de ti amiga, Darien te escribió después de tanto.-dijo Mina a Serena. Ambas se agarraron las manos mientras saltaban.

-Lo sé Mina estoy muy contenta. Esta tarde le voy a responder.-dijo Serena.

Ellas estaban viendo como bailaban y brincaban sus dos amigas que no se dieron cuenta que un chico miraba la escena. Seiya se intrigo mucho cuando Serena les había dicho que quería mostrarles algo a las tres. Él se acerco a Yaten y Taiki pero no podía desviar la vista de ese grupito. Se acerco un poco más al reconocer una carta, pero se enfureció al saber quién era, pues con el grito de Mina diciendo que era de Darien los saco de casillas.

Taiki aunque conversaba con Yaten veía de reojo a Seiya. Y al verlo enfurecer decidió intervenir antes de que haga algo estúpido sin lugar a duda.

-Oye Seiya cálmate, no hagas nada estúpido. Recuerda porque estamos aquí-Seiya escucho ese susurro y se dio cuenta de que estaba a tan solo unos pasos de ese grupo. Por lo que dio la vuelta mirando fijamente a Taiki. Él se sentó en una banca y bajo la mirada pensativo.

Yaten había observado y escuchado aunque no es que él quiera pero era inevitable. El grito de Aino y Tsukino se escuchaba hasta 3 cuadras y eso le irritaba. Pero vio como el estúpido de su hermano se enfurecía y se acercaba, él ya estaba harto de que Fighter se comporte como un humano. Sin duda desagradable por lo que prefirió ignorarlo y dejar que Maker haga algo.

Serena al enterarse de que Darien le había enviado una carta, se puso eufórica y recompenso los meses en los que esperaba que le contestaran. Sin duda los había extrañado mucho desde que se despidió de Darien en el aeropuerto de allí pasaron cuatro meses, cuatro meses devastadores para ella. Ella lloraba y sufría porque no sabía nada de Darien, sus amigas la animaban pero sentía que se moría por dentro. Así continuo hasta que Seiya llego y la animo. Al principio rechazaba ser su amiga pero los días pasaron y la continúa insistencia de Seiya hizo que desistiera y se convirtieron en grandes amigos.

Pero también es Sailor Moon y con ello un montón de enemigos con los que luchar y esas Starlights le complicaban a ella y a las Sailor Scouts. Su nuevo enemigo es Sailor Galaxia. Platicaba con Luna sobre que hacer pues a ella se le hacía difícil continuar.

Mina por su parte estaba muy contenta. Darien por fin le había respondido a Serena. Pero Sere tenía un problema y ese es Seiya. Aunque Sere no lo note, ella veía a la perfección que ese chico estaba enamorado de ella. Bueno todas los veían hasta Amy. Pero Serena siempre despistada no lo veía.

Ya había pasado una semana desde que fue con sus amigas a la casa de los Three Lights. Sin duda no olvidaría su travesura. Esperaba el momento perfecto para llevar a cabo su plan.

Todas estaban sentadas platicando sobre cosas triviales. Mina veía de reojo a Yaten e internamente se moría de risa mientras su mano la metía en su falda y agarraba algo.

Mientras tanto en el trió de chicos. Conversaban sobre el planeta Tierra en voz baja.

-No entiendo la moda de este planeta.-decía Seiya en tanto ponía sus codos en la mesa y su mentón entre sus manos.

-¿Enserio? A mí no me interesan. Al contrario estoy fascinado con la literatura de aquí. Es demasiado maravillosa.-dijo Taiki mientras leía un libro.

- A mi no me gusta nada de aquí. No entiendo porque la princesa escogió este planeta.-se quejo el menor de ellos. Totalmente de malhumor.-En este planeta solo hay cabezas huecas como Aino y Tsukino.

-Cálmate no digas que son cabezas huecas Mina y Serena, que no te lo perdono Yaten.-defendio Seiya a sus amigas. No le gustaba cuando se refería Yaten a Serena y Mina. A la primera porque le gustaba mucho, es su pequeña Bombón. Y a la segunda porque se convirtió en su mejor amiga y compañera de travesuras, y la quería mucho.

-Cállate.-fue lo que respondió Yaten y acto seguido con la mano le dijo que se largara. Seiya se fue de allí, Taiki lo siguió. Por lo que Yaten se quedo solo y en paz.

Yaten seguía de malhumor porque unos días antes, descubrió que se le había perdido algo que sin lugar a dudas no debería de salir a la luz, si no sería su perdición y la vergüenza que le daría que alguien lo vea.

**_Flashback_**

_Fue una noche en que estaba buscando una pluma para poder escribir su ensayo. Se dirigió a su armario para ver si encontraba mágicamente alguna pluma, pero se extraño un poco que este desordenado. Pero hizo caso omiso y busco al fondo, cuando algo le llamo la atención. Lentamente acerco su mano a la caja y vio que estaba entreabierta, rápidamente su corazón empezó a acelerarse. La abrió y empezó a investigar si tenía todo en orden. Pero su alma se le fue al ver que faltaba "eso", la más importante que guardaba en el fondo de su armario para que jamás sea vista en el mundo. Y todo comenzó por el hecho de que Seiya dijo que sería divertido. Estúpido Seiya ahora si lo mataba._

_Busco en toda su habitación y toda la casa pero ni señales que seguía aquí. Se maldijo. Alguien había entrado a su habitación y lo había robado. ¿Un ladrón? Pero solo se llevo eso, nada con más valor. ¿Seiya? Imposible estaba quedando más loco. ¿Taiki? Mejor ni pienso que esto me altera más._

**_Fin de Flashback_**

Y aquí estaba hoy sin saber quien lo robo. Pensaba y pensaba y eso le ponía de muy malhumor, bueno más de lo habitual. Se lo había comentado a Fighter y Maker pero ellos le decían que era un descuidado y que no era su problema. Allí si que no le creyó que Maker le dijera eso, si siempre le decía que hay que tener una buena imagen.

Él miraba la ventana sin prestar atención, hasta que escucho que a su lado la banca se movía y se sentaba la rubia a la cual odiaba por ser tan desesperante y pegajosa. La miro de reojo y luego siguió mirando la ventana.

Mina platicaba solo con Lita ya que Serena y Amy estaban en el asiento de serena porque ella le iba a explicar a Serena cosas de algo que ya ni recuerda. Pero se fijo que Lita casi ni le prestaba atención porque seguía absorta en copiar Biología. Lo cual la decepciono un poco el hecho de que es más interesante la tarea que ella. Por lo que se despidió de Lita y fue a sentarse a su lugar.

Mientras avanzaba a su asiento observo que Yaten solo miraba a la ventana. Llego y se sentó y vio que por un instante Yaten la miro, lo cual hizo que saque una sonrisa. Yaten no sabía lo que esperaba. Sin duda fue una buena idea después de todo entrar a su cuarto. Se rio internamente por su hazaña. Sin duda estaba en la cima de la victoria.

Sentía que cayó un poco bajo el hecho de robarle algo a Yaten, pero todo es por el amor ¿no? Ella es Sailor Venus la diosa del amor. Además lo hacía por el bien de Yaten, él no sabía que una chica tan hermosa como ella, lo quiere.

Llegó el maestro y empezaron las clases. Hasta que llego el descanso. Mina ya estaba preparando todo su plan, porque decidió que esta era el momento perfecto. Ahora solo faltaba el protagonista. Pero el protagonista ya estaba perdido.

Vio que sus amigas Serena y Lita la llamaban. Busco a Amy pero vio que salía con Taiki y sonrió picara. Se acerco a donde estaban las dos. Se disculpo con ellas y les dijo que siguieran su camino porque tenía algo importante que hacer. Ellas se le quedaron viendo pero luego decidieron salir. Mina salió corriendo a buscarlo. Pero antes de que se fuera una mano agarro su brazo. Y paro de golpe, primero miro la mano y luego al dueño de la mano, y grito. Se le había olvidado que él quería hablar con ella y se maldijo por aceptar un momento.

Seiya estaba de malhumor por el hecho de que Serena piensa en Darien en lugar de él. Al principio iba a hablar con Mina de lo contento que estaba con Serena a su lado. Pues la pequeña rubia de moño rojo, se había convertido en su confidente y la mejor amiga de confianza. Pues tanto Maker y Healer no la entendían. Y eso le cabreaba. Pero ahora quería hablar con Mina de lo rabioso que estaba con ese tal Darien. Al sonar el timbre del descanso, se puso de pie y salió afuera del salón, donde se recargo en la pared esperando a que saliera Mina.

Diviso que salía Yaten ignorándolo. Luego Taiki con Amy, finalmente saldría Serena, Lita con Mina. Pero se llevo una sorpresa porque solo salía Serena y Lita. Se extraño. Se acerco a ellas.

-Bombón ¿dónde esta Mina?-preguntó Seiya a Serena. La rubia la miro sonriente.

-Está todavía en el salón Seiya. Bueno te dejamos tenemos que irnos. ¡Adiosito!-dijo Serena con una sonrisa misteriosa, mientras en su interior reía. Agarro a Lita del brazo y salió corriendo. Seiya quedo perplejo y sorprendido.

Él se acerco y asomo al salón para ver donde estaba ella, cuando salió corriendo una rubia disparada. Por un momento quedo confundido, pero al milisegundo después reacciono y agarro a la rubia del brazo. Ella paró en seco y miro su mano. Luego lo vio a él. Y después un grito que lo dejo sordo.

-¡Ah perdóname Seiya! ¡No te vi!-dijo Mina mientras se tapaba con sus manos su boca, avergonzada bajo la mirada. Se maldecía mentalmente ser tan chillona. Levanto su cabeza para observar a la victima de su chillido.

Seiya había soltado a la rubia cuando escucho que gritaba, llevo sus manos a sus oídos. Sin duda Mina tenía unos pulmones en muy buen estado. Había cerrado sus ojos. Unos instantes los volvió a abrir y se avergonzó haberse tapado sus oídos pues Mina estaba apenada.

-Mina ¿a dónde ibas?-pregunto por fin Seiya para olvidar lo que paso.

-¡Ah! ¿Yo? Eh no sé-Respondió nerviosa la rubia. Seiya entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Cómo que no sabes? Si salías como un rayo. No me mientas-dijo Seiya cada vez sospechando de su amiga. Empezaba a creer que se olvido que tenían que hablar.

-Seiya no te mentiré. Yo…estoy en esos días y necesito ir al baño-dijo Mina mientras tenía un semblante serio.

Seiya al escuchar eso, se sintió muy avergonzado. Se sonrojo fuertemente. No sabía ni que decir.

-¡Ah! Esto…vaya…p-perdón…ve-respondió Seiya desviando la mirada. De repente le pareció muy hermoso el suelo del pasillo.

Mina trato de seguir manteniendo el semblante serio, pero ver la cara de Seiya avergonzado no tenía precio. Se estaba muriendo de risa por dentro. Por lo que rápido se disculpo le dijo que no tardaría, que la esperara un momento y salió corriendo.

Al salir del edificio rompió a reír a carcajadas lo que llamo la atención de muchos. Pero luego la ignoraron, ya estaban acostumbrados que ella ría y haga eso en público.

Al terminar de reír se dedico a buscar a Yaten. Esta vez tenía que funcionar su perfecto plan.

Busco por todos lados pero no lo hallaba y empezó a desesperarse. Llego al área donde había muchos árboles. Se estaba dando por vencida e iba a sentarse en la sombra cuando lo diviso caminando como siempre solitario entre los árboles, se acercaba a ella pero él todavía no la notaba. Tenía que admitirlo se veía demasiado guapo, ese semblante sereno, su forma de caminar todo de él se veía condenadamente sexy.

Se escondió detrás de un árbol, por un momento le invadió la cobardía. Sabía que iba a jugar con fuego. Su corazón se aceleraba más a medida que se acercaba más. Cuando Yaten estaba a dos pasos, Mina cerró sus ojos fuertemente e inhalo profundamente. Conto: 3…2…1… ¡Ya!

Salió de su escondite. Yaten se sobresalto un poco al ver a la rubia pero la ignoro y siguió caminando ignorándola. Mina se enojo que le haga siempre lo mismo pero esta vez él no se saldría con la suya.

-Yaten quiero hablar contigo.-dijo Mina mientras miraba la espalda de Yaten pues el condenado ya se estaba yendo. Yaten paro y volvió su mirada ella levantando su ceja.

-Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo Aino.-respondio Yaten mirándola con malhumor. Molesto que siga molestándolo. Iba a quitar la mirada de ella. Pero le llamo la atención lo que estaba haciendo la rubia. Un momento después se sobresalto y abrió los ojos de sorpresa. Tanto que hasta su boca quedo abierta, no salía de su asombro.

Mina al escuchar lo que le dijo, vio que tenía que hacerlo ya y mostrárselo si no se arruinaría. Por lo que bajo la atenta mirada de Yaten llevo su mano a su falda y lo saco. Sonrío al ver la cara que ponía Yaten al ver que lo tenía.

-Tu…tu… ¿Cómo es que lo tienes Aino?-fue lo que alcanzo a decir Yaten al salir de su asombro. No entendía cómo es que ella lo tenía. Para respuesta de Yaten, Mina río mirándolo con una ceja alzada.

-¿Cómo es que lo tengo Kou? Vaya pensé que te darías cuenta si recordaras lo que sucedió.-respondió Mina. Yaten quedo pensativo.

Luego Yaten sin dudarlo se abalanzo a recuperarlo. Mina sonrió divertida y salió corriendo entre los árboles. Yaten la persiguió, con sus manos tratando de quitárselo, pero no podía. La rubia era rápida.

Cualquier persona que pase pensaría que son una pareja enamorada corriendo y riendo…Aunque la única que ríe es la rubia.

-¡DEVUELVEMELO AINO!-grito ya histérico Yaten. Él se detuvo y la miro cruzando los brazos.

-¡NO!-Mina al ver que no la seguía, paro y giro para verlo. Saco su lengua divertida. Eso saco mas de quicio a Yaten, él llevo sus manos a la cabeza y se inclino hacia atrás ya desesperado que tan pronto esa chiquilla lo tenga.-Yaten me imagino que esto si sale a la luz serás un hazmerreir sin duda.

-Por eso tienes nada que hacer con eso. No te servirá de nada Aino.

-¡Oh! Claro que sí. ¿Lo quieres de vuelta?

-Obvio

-Bueno en ese caso si lo quieres. Te lo devuelvo con un trato-respondió Mina con una sonrisa divertida. Yaten suspiro.

-No. Tú me lo robaste. Eres una ladrona ¿así o más bajo quieres caer Aino? No me vas a amenazar-dijo Yaten. Mina entrecerró los ojos.

-¡Oh! En ese caso, creo que lo llevare a los paparazis o reporteros…creo que será interesante.-dijo Mina mientras observaba el objeto. A Yaten se le helo la sangre. No quería perder la dignidad. Por lo que intentaría de otro modo recuperarlo.

-¿Cuál es el trato?-pregunto Yaten al tiempo que se acercaba lentamente a ella. Mina se sobresalto al ver que se acercaba a ella por lo que guardo el objeto en su falda de nuevo.

Ella retrocedía y el avanzaba. Al principio Mina consideraba esto como la caperucita roja y el lobo. Ella era el lobo y él caperucita. Pero ahora creo que está resultando al revés.

Ella choco con un árbol. Yaten la había alcanzado y la acorralo con sus brazos. Ella estaba entre él y el árbol.

Mina se mordió su labio inferior al ver la distancia en la que estaban. Yaten bajo la mirada mientras la veía a los ojos y él sonrió.

-¿Qué pasa? Esta asustada…tú no eres así…o ¿sí?-Mina sentía que caería pero se obligaba a mirarlo a la cara. Sentía su aliento muy cerca. La distancia demasiado corta.

-No…claro que no...No caere-respondio Mina. Yaten solo sonrió y miro sus labios.

-¿Enserio?

-Sí

Yaten con una mano toco la espalda de Mina. Mina grito en su interior. Yaten la estaba tocando. Él rápidamente de mirar sus labios fue a su cuello y beso.

Mina no sabía qué hacer. No pensó que eso haría Yaten. Disfrutaba eso…hasta que sintió como la mano de Yaten bajaba de su espalda hasta su cintura. Reacciono, él quería llegar a su falda para quitárselo. Por lo que con su pierna le dio en su estomago. Yaten no esperaba que lo golpeen

-Maldita Aino-fue lo que dijo Yaten mientras se agarraba su estomago.

-Te dije que no caería-dijo Mina mirándolo serio.

-Estaba a punto de lograrlo…tú estabas cayendo-respondió arrogante Yaten-pero veo que ya no caerás de nuevo. En ese caso dime ¿Cuál es el trato?

Mina sonrió.

-Es sencillo.

-Entonces ¿qué esperas? Ya dímelo-respondió con rabia Yaten.

-Tienes que…enseñarme química.-Mina se maldijo mentalmente. Ella no sabía que pedirle. Pensó que no funcionaría su plan por lo que no pensó cual sería el trato. Pero ahora no había vuelta atrás. Tenía que continuar.

-Eso es imposible eres una estúpida-Yaten la miro como un caso perdido.

-Ah entonces voy a ir con el Paparazzi.-respondió enojada Mina.

-¡NO!-grito asustado Yaten. Había abandonado su posición impotente a una asustada. Había alzado su mano como para atraparla. Se maldijo.-¡Maldita sea!

-¿Qué pasa Kou? Te vez muy mal.

-Ya lo recuerdo. Ese día que fui al estudio, tú y tus amigas fueron a nuestro departamento.-dijo Yaten. Ya recordaba cuando fue el robo.

-Te tardaste. Sí aquel día en que me atrapaste en tu cuarto.

-Fui un tarado. No sospeche de ti, es más ni siquiera recordaba que entraste a mi cuarto. Eres una maldita ¿lo sabías?-dijo molesto Yaten. Mina cruzo sus brazos.

-Bueno entonces ¿Aceptas el trato o no?-pregunto la rubia.

-Sí. Solo un mes. Me lo entregaras al final del mes. No se lo muestres a nadie o te mato Aino ¿entendido?

-Sí, Yaten me encanta hacer negocios contigo.-respondió feliz la rubia. Yaten se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a ir no sin antes decir:

-Púdrete Aino.

Cuando la figura de Yaten ya no se veía Mina grito feliz, su plan había funcionado. Estaba contenta. No solo lo tendría a él si no sus calificaciones mejorarían. Bueno a lo mejor no porque solo babearía por su profesor privado, el inteligente, sexy y cantante Yaten Kou. Tan emocionada estaba que saco el objeto que causaba sustos a Yaten Kou. Observo la fotografía, jamás imagino a Yaten tirado en el suelo medio dormido, encima unas cervezas gastadas con un letrero que decía: No molestar. Y aparte solo vestido con un bóxer, y su cabello desamarrado. Esto sí que valía oro.

En eso sonó el timbre, la hora de descanso ya había terminado. Ahora iría a su siguiente clase. En el camino recordó que no hablo con Seiya y se espanto por un momento, luego sonrió por lo de Yaten, todavía recordaba esa noche en que entro a los tres cuartos. Bueno al final de todo _¿Dónde está la emoción si no te arriesgas?_

Mientras tanto afuera del salón:

-¿Mina? Ya tardaste, me dijo que la esperara que no tardaría en regresar me dijo.-se escucho un lamento.

* * *

**¡Volvi! Ya paso un tiempo pero ya les tengo el 3er capi de esta historia. Espero que lo disfruten.**

**Todavia no me decido con la pareja de serena, ustedes eligan ¿quién? ¿Darien o Seiya? no se ambos me gustan :)**

**Quiero explicar un poco esta historia.**

**Darien si se fue a EUA a estudiar, no hubo explosion ni nada, él llego a salvo. Serena si sufría su presencia pero se hizo amiga de Seiya, este se enamoro de ella. Aqui varía pues Seiya y Mina se hicieron muy amigos. compañeros de travesuras y todo.**

**El capitulo en que Mina va a un concurso de canto y eso audiciones, todavia no ha sucedido. Pero si sucedio el de Luna, el cap en que Yaten demuestra su lado seguir el hilo de la historia original, pero aqui va a haber variaciones, como el hecho de que las starlights son más peligrosas y desconfiadas. Sailor Moon y ellas serán enemigas pero con un enemigo en comun que es Sailor Galaxia. Tambien de que este Yaten es más malo que el original. Healer mas engreida y arrogante xD. Va a haber mucho peligro y todavia no se por donde llevare esta historia. Bueno espero sus opiniones y criticas. Gracias. Si este capitulo lo hize un poco más largo para explicar un poco más la situación.**

**¡Nos vemos en el 4to capitulo de ET! ¡Y Feliz Navidad y Año Nuevo! n.n**

**16 de Diciembre 2012**


End file.
